The Way I Am
by Michaelosaurus Rex
Summary: Collaboration with Patd06. A series of oneshots inspired by the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson.
1. If You Were Falling Then I Would Catch U

If You Were Falling, Then I Would Catch You

The swagger. The grace. The irrefutable gorgeousness that is me. Damn, I'm so awesome. Six foot two, all muscle, naturally tanned skin, not to mention the electric blue eyes and soft blue hair, au naturale, by the way. I am a fucking walking god. _Worship me_. And they do, the girls I mean. But they aren't the only ones. They're just a lot less subtle about it. My lips spread into my almighty grin, and I give a wink to my fans as I continue my boss strut through the hallways.

I'm coming off of a bit of a contact high. I went shopping with my sister Nel last night. Believe me, the shit was torture until we got to Hot Topic. Band tees, skinny jeans, wristbands, et cetera; I'm fairly certain that I'm the single most gorgeous thing walking these hallways right now. Except for maybe one person.

He's currently leaning against the lockers typing away on his phone, one of his boot-clad feet propped up while the other supports his weight. He's stunning from his bright orange hair, to his black painted nails, to his mile-long skinny jean covered legs. I've had the biggest crush on Ichigo Kurosaki since about fifth grade. He's never noticed though. We hang out with different people, have different interests; everything about us is different. Ask me if I care though. Opposites attract, and damnit, he's got no choice but to be attracted to someone as fine as me.

I continue my parade of fineness, winking at my friend Rukia who happens to be one of Ichigo's best friends too. She knows what's up; I've talked to her about Ichigo on plenty occasions and now that he and his last boyfriend, Shuuhei, have broken up, it's time for me to make my move.

The swagger. The grace. I know I look like heaven on Earth walking towards him; if he would only look up from that goddamned phone for three seconds!

And just like that, my wish is granted. Those beautiful big brown eyes decorated with black eyeliner look up and scan the crowd before locking with my own blue ones. I can feel a little flutter in my chest as his pretty full lips pull up in a half smile. Oh he's just too gorgeous and I can't help but give him a smirk of my own as I push my hands into my pockets. Yes, yes he's definitely perfect. He's definitely the one. And I can literally feel myself falling.

Oh wait.

Maybe that's because I am falling.

Fuck. . .my. . .life. The one chance I've got to impress the person I've been pining for for upwards of five years, and I muck it up because I forgot to lace up my new Converse. It's over. It's all over. I'm gonna fall on my fucking face, probably crack my skull and die. And I'm gonna look like a complete idiot when I do it. Oh God, Ichigo's gonna laugh his ass off at me just like everyone else. Shit, I'm a fucking goner.

Then suddenly, I'm not falling anymore. I'm looking up at the ceiling and I feel warm, strong arms around me. I blink, my eyes meeting up with that pretty brown; now I see specks of gold, and cinnamon, and every other variation of the color brown swirling in them. And I see freckles dusting the bridge of a straight nose. And I see pretty full lips smiling warmly before they open and an angelic voice washes over my auditory sensors.

"Um, excuse me, but. . .I think you just fell for me."

I smile and capture his soft lips in a chaste kiss.

Indeed I have.


	2. You Need A Light? I'd Find a Match

You Need A Light, I'd Find A Match

Grimmjow could feel the bass of the music pulsing through his limbs even from outside the club. It had been one helluva a night, but it was worth it since his friend was happy. It was Nnoitra's birthday, so Grimmjow along with the rest of their friends agreed to take him out. He'd met a handsome blond named Shinji and had spent the entire night with him getting blitzed outta his mind, dancing and having the time of his life while the rest of them tried to keep up. It was always like that with Nnoi, and it was one of the many reasons that he was Grimmjow's best friend.

Grimmjow's boyfriend, Ichigo, even tagged along that night. It was saying quite a bit since the oranget was far from socially adept. To be precise, he was a complete recluse and he barely spoke until he got to know someone. Because of this, Ichigo seldom went out, preferring to spend his time with his close friends, his family, and Grimmjow, of course. It sometimes bothered the blue-haired male that he couldn't bring his boyfriend out when he went clubbing with his friends, but he knew he wouldn't be able to change that part of his love. Not that he'd want to anyway.

Speak of the devil, the bright orange made its way into his peripheral vision and he felt a smile pulling at his lips. Ichigo stopped short in front of him, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist and hugging him tight.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. What're you doing out here?" he asked in his soft tenor. Grimmjow chuckled and placed a soft kiss to the fluffy orange hair.

"Why, you miss me?"

"Quite the opposite in fact, dumbass," Ichigo replied, pinching Grimmjow's nose. The blue-haired male shook his hand off, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. "You really should stop smoking, babe."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Grimmjow asked, pulling one of the cancer sticks from the packet. Ichigo frowned.

"What am I supposed to do when you get cancer of the mouth, throat, or lungs and die? You'd leave me all alone just for the satisfaction of filling your lungs with the contents of an exhaust pipe?" Grimmjow rolled his vibrant eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Ich." He reached into his other pocket, and frowned when he found that his lighter was missing. Had he forgotten it?

"What's wrong, babe? Forgot your lighter again?" Ichigo asked, and Grimmjow nodded, holding his cigarette between his teeth as he continued to search for his lighter. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped away from his boyfriend, heading back into the club. Grimmjow stayed outside, deciding to head to his car to see if his lighter was there.

He crossed the street and went over to the parking lot, spotting his black Camaro with ease. He searched around a bit in the glove compartment, the ashtray, the cup holders, under the driver's seat, under the passenger's seat, in the trunk, dammit, why couldn't he ever find the damned thing when he needed it?! He slammed his door and locked the car as he crossed the road again. He was surprised to see Ichigo standing in the spot they'd occupied earlier, holding. . .a book of matches?

"Where'd you get that Ichi?" he asked, as he grabbed it out of his boyfriend's smaller hand. Ichigo just smirked.

"I asked someone for it." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Ichigo - his Ichigo - had asked someone for something? Ichigo had trouble ordering food at the drive-thru. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously, Ich? Who'd you ask?"

"Well, I asked Nnoitra first but he didn't have one and then when I couldn't get one from any of our friends I -" Ichigo paused breathing deeply, "I asked a couple of people."

"Really? You did that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, his big doe eyes shining as he smiled up at his taller boyfriend. Grimmjow smiled back before he pulled the orange haired male in for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Grimm. But I'm serious about the smoking. That kiss tasted like a nicotine sandwich."

"Yeah, yeah."


	3. Cause I Love the Way You Say Good Mornin

'Cause I Love the Way You Say 'Good Morning'

Ichigo watched from his side of the bed as Grimmjow rolled over to sprawl on his back. One of Grimmjow's legs flopped off the bed and both of his arms were raised above his head. Ichigo also noticed there was a bit of drool running across Grimmjow's cheek. He chuckled quietly shaking his head. His boyfriend was such a graceful sleeper. Ichigo leaned over and gently wiped the drool on his lover's cheek away. This caused Grimmjow to turn his head and nuzzle Ichigo's hand. Ichigo chuckled again.

"_Just like a cat,"_ Ichigo thought. He pulled his hand away. He thought maybe he should go fix breakfast for his lover but the soreness in his lower back prevented him from doing so. Ichigo sighed and laid his head back down on his pillow. Just before Ichigo's head hit the pillow, Grimmjow snorted loudly and rolled over facing Ichigo. Grimmjow opened his mouth and yawned. Ichigo watched silently as Grimmjow went through his process of waking up. Yawn. Grumble incoherently. Fart. Then stretch. Finally, Grimmjow scrunched up his face, opened his bright blue eyes, and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, Berry," he said in his sexy I-just-woke-up voice. Ichigo smiled warmly and ran his hand through Grimmjow's tousled blue hair.

"Good morning, Grimm-kitty," Ichigo replied as he scratched Grimmjow's scalp causing him to purr. "I love waking up next to you in the morning."

"Hm? Really? Why?" Grimmjow inquired. Ichigo blushed.

"...'cause I love the way you say good morning...," Ichigo mumbled shyly. Grimmjow grinned stupidly.

"That's adorable, Berry."

"Shut up." Ichigo buried his flushed face in his pillow. Ichigo felt the mattress shift. Then, he felt Grimmjow lay his head on his back.

"You can't hide forever, Ichi," Grimmjow said, nuzzling Ichigo's back.

"Hn...," Ichigo grunted still not showing his face. Grimmjow chuckled and laid a kiss on Ichigo's back.

"I love you, Ichigo," Grimmjow said into his back.

"...Love you too, Grimm," Ichigo replied continuing to hide.


	4. And You Take Me the Way I Am (pt 1)

The halls are disgustingly crowded as I make my way through them, carelessly pushing past people without regard for their feelings. I care about a lot of things; I like dogs. I like root beer. I like Nicki Minaj. I like _Orange is the New Black_. I don't care about people's feelings. I head into my fourth period class, art history with Mr. Urahara. He was a weirdo, but his class was pretty rad. I'm not much of an artist, but I needed the credit, and in this class I don't actually have to do anything but listen to him talk.

I find my seat in the back of the room next to my best friend, Rukia. She's gossiping with this vapid blonde named Menoly about something irrelevant. Some new kid. I think. I don't know. I just want Mr. Hat &amp; Clogs to hurry up and start class. I want to go home and watch Netflix. Just then the bell rings and a guy walks in eliciting excited whispers all around the room, mostly from our female counterparts. I mean, I can understand why they're so excited; he's fine as hell. Baby blue hair and eyes to match with swarthy, flawless skin. He's quite muscular and clearly over six feet tall. If he turns out to be 6'3", then he's going to have every girl in this school on his tall ass. Panties dropping e'erywhere. The janitors are gonna be getting overtime. Shit.

Mr. Urahara gives him a sideways glance before smiling and gesturing for him to come to his desk. The boy makes his way over to the teacher, and Mr. Urahara talks to him quietly before turning back towards the class.

"Class, this is Grimmjow. He's a new student from California. Be nice. Grimmjow, you can go sit between Ulquiorra and Wonderweiss." Ahh yes, the emo and the blonde kid with the overbite. Guess Grimmjow doesn't have to worry about getting talked to death.

Class goes by without insult or injury, and as soon as the bell rings, the majority of the class jets like they'd all stolen something. Of course, I'm taking my sweet muhhfuckin' time because I'm me and I do what the fuck I want. A group of girls have descended upon Grimmjow like a ravenous murder of crows feasting on a possum carcass. I supposed that he has yet to be informed of the rampant thirst Shawshank-ing its way through this god-forsaken town. Menoly's friend, Loly, and their friends Luppi and Ggio are interrogating the poor guy and he kinda looks like he wants to vomit. Probably because of Luppi's halitosis. I swear to _gawd_.

"So, like, where are you from?" Loly asks, twirling one of her stupid pigtails. Grimmjow tilts his head to the right, giving her an inquisitive look, which has to be the cutest thing since that one episode of _Phineas &amp; Ferb_ with the alien that only said "meep" until it got that weird ass mustache from the other alien and then it sounded like James Earl Jones. What the hell am I even talking about anymore? Right, how cute Grimmjow looks. Luppi, however, doesn't seem as entertain as I do by Grimmjow's blank stare.

"What is he, retarded or something?" Luppi's ol' bitchass asks. God, I don't like that lil' bastard. I don't even know if they a boy or a girl, they ain't never specify, but boy or girl, I'll beat they little shitty ass. Grimmjow seems to share my sentiment as his face twists in disgust and he stands, gripping the front of Luppi's little twink ass shirt. The small crowd still gathered in the classroom collectively gasps as Grimmjow lifts Luppi into the air by his shirt collar, his features set in a terrifying snarl. Luppi squirms as Grimmjow waves him around in the air like a makeshift flag. "Put me down, you big jerk!" Mr. Urahara finally intervenes but only after snickering behind his hand for a while.

"That's enough, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Please put Mr. Antenor down." Oh, so he is a boy? I'ma definitely beat his little ass. I don't know when, I don't know where, but it's gonna happen. Just call me Richard Marx 'cause I'll be right here waiting for ya.

I can't deal with this bullshit anymore. I'm not gonna be able to contain myself much longer. I gots to go. I just gots to go. As I'm making my way to the door, Luppi's little bitchass is gonna slide past me, knocking my book bag out of my hand. There it is. There it went right there. He getting his ass beat. My musing are interrupted by a tap on my shoulder; but don't think I forgot Luppi, I'm still coming for that ass. I turn around meeting crystal blue eyes and an apologetic smile. Grimmjow stands with my bag in his hand and I smile back as I take it from him.

"Graciás, muchacho." I'm turning to leave when i hear him say something under his breath. I turn back. "Whom?"

"¿Habla español?"

_¿Comó se dice "dafuq" en español?_

* * *

AN: We hate Luppi ol'bitchass if you couldn't tell...


	5. If You are Chilly, Here, Take My Sweater

Ichigo looked up towards the night sky. It had been a pretty awesome night. Grimmjow and Ichigo had gone to a local festival for their first official date. The night had started off kind of awkward seeing as neither of them had ever been on a date, and it also didn't help that Isshin - Ichigo's father - was acting like he was getting married to Grimmjow. But after Grimmjow won a stuffed strawberry for Ichigo, the mood lightened up.

Right now, the festival was shutting down for the night and the couple were sitting on a park bench. Ichigo had to be home soon but the thought of having Isshin and probably Karin question him about the night's activities made him groan internally.

Ichigo glanced to the left to observe his date. He didn't think he could call Grimmjow his boyfriend just yet. Ichigo sighed and looked down at the plushie clutched in his hand. _'I wonder if he thinks of me like that.'_ Ichigo thought._ 'Should I ask?...I'm gonna ask him.'_

Ichigo clutched the plushie tighter and prepared himself. But just as he opened his mouth, a cool breeze blew through causing him to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Grimmjow asked, turning to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked dumbly. _'Dammit! Why is he so hot?' _he thought.

"If you're chilly, here, take my jacket." Grimmjow sat up and shrugged off his white and blue varsity jacket handing it to Ichigo.

"Uh, it's okay. Y-you don't have to." Ichigo stuttered. _'Why am I stuttering? What am I? A girl?'_ he thought angrily.

"Nah, you were shivering. Just wear it, I'll be fine. Besides, I should probably start walking you home soon." Grimmjow said reassuringly.

Ichigo blushed. "Um, o-okay." He handed the plushie to Grimmjow to hold as he shrugged on the jacket. "Thanks."

Grimmjow grinned. "No problem, Berry."

Ichigo's blush intensified. Grimmjow had a gorgeous smile. It was the first thing that had drawn Ichigo to him. That and because he made the football team back off Orihime, Ichigo's friend. Ichigo looked to a spot on the ground to hide his blush. He was dating the star quarterback of his school!

"Oi, Berry," Grimmjow started hesitantly.

Ichigo looked up shyly. "Yeah?"

Grimmjow's speech seemed to falter. _'Is-is he blushing?!'_ Ichigo thought.

"Uh...um, we should probably start walking back. " Grimmjow finally said.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo sighed. The awkward was back. (With vengeance!) Grimmjow stood up next to Ichigo and turned to hand back the plushie. When Ichigo reached for the plushie, Grimmjow chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo looked at his hand still poised to get the plushie and realized. The sleeves of Grimmjow's jacket completely covered his hand.

"That's adorable." Grimmjow chuckled again. Ichigo scowled as he felt his blush creeping back up.

"Shuddup, m'not adorable," he grumbled as he pushed the sleeve up enough to wrap his fingers around the plushie.

Grimmjow chuckled again. "Note to self, your boyfriend is cute in oversized clothing," he said as they began walking in the direction of Ichigo's house.

Ichigo screamed internally. Boyfriend?!_ Aw yeah!_

"Um that's okay with you right?" Grimmjow asked shyly looking at the ground as they walked.

"What?"

"Is it okay that I think of you as my boyfriend?" Grimmjow asked, blushing.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. The feeling's mutual," Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow sighed in relief.

"Great! I thought for bit that you didn't actually like me the way I liked you," Grimmjow said as he grinned and scratched his neck.

"No need to worry, Big Blue," Ichigo said as he bumped Grimmjow with his shoulder. Grimmjow suddenly reached out and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders as they walked.

"Is this okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Uhm, yeah," Ichigo said as he leaned into Grimmjow's embrace. Soon, they rounded the corner to Ichigo's house. They stopped at the front gate; Ichigo looked up at his gorgeous blue-haired boyfriend with shimmering doe eyes. "I had a really great time with you, Grimm."

"Same here, Ichi. Think it'll be okay if we go out again tomorrow after my scrimmage?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded and the taller male pulled him in for a tight embrace. He shuddered as Grimmjow's deep voice rumbled in his ear, "Can I kiss you?" Ichigo gave another nod, and just as he felt Grimmjow's soft lips touch his, the sound of a portable air horn pierced the air causing the boys to jump away from each other. Isshin stood proudly on the front porch with his arm still in the air and his finger still on the horn's button.

"Now, now, boys, none of that until _after_ the wedding~!" he cried, and Ichigo glared at him with enough malice to make any grown man pee in his pants.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, you old goat," he growled under his breath, as he pulled off Grimmjow's jacket and handed it to the still stunned boy. Isshin chuckled nervously before he took off running around to the back of the house with Ichigo chasing him. Grimmjow still stood dumbfounded for a few minutes.

Just as he was about to leave, Ichigo came back to the front, snatching the coat back from him before giving Grimmjow a quick peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Grimm," he said softly before he turned back towards his father, who'd returned to the front of the house also, albeit in much worse shape than Ichigo. "Don't think for a second that I'm done with you, Goatface!"

Grimmjow chuckled before he shoved his hands into his pockets and started his walk to his own house. He could only hope that every date he and Ichigo went on wouldn't end with violence and the sound of an air horn. Hope being the operative word.


End file.
